Une lueur au coeur de la nuit
by Katkitten4
Summary: Un cauchemar, et une réalité qui estompe de sa beauté la douleur éprouvée.


Voici un nouvel OS Castle. Par contre attention au SPOILER DU DEBUT DU 7x01! Si vous ne l'avez pas vu il est préférable que vous évitiez de lire mon texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Une lueur au coeur de la nuit<em>**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar ! Essuyant une larme qui avait coulé instinctivement, je soupirai et me passai une main sur le visage afin d'effacer les restes de ce mauvais rêve et oublier ce ressenti qui m'étreignait le ventre.

Jetant un œil à côté de moi, je vis Castle à moitié allongé sur le ventre, une main sous l'oreiller, la bouche légèrement ouverte, de laquelle s'échappait un petit ronflement. Je souris tendrement, effleurant en une caresse sa joue râpeuse. Depuis un an et demi, quand ce cauchemar se rappelait à moi, j'éprouvais le besoin de me rassurer, de le savoir vivant, bien là.

Depuis que nous avions retrouvé la voiture brûlée le jour de notre mariage et de sa disparition, je n'avais cessé de faire ce cauchemar, du moins les deux premiers mois. Lorsque nous avions retrouvé Castle, les mauvais rêves avaient fini par s'estomper. Pourtant, parfois, ils revenaient en force… à la différence que Castle n'était plus seul dans la voiture.

Je me souvenais encore des sentiments qui m'avaient envahi. En voyant le brasier, j'avais cru que mon cœur tombait dans un abysse interminable.

**_Flashback_**

Je suffoquais en proie à un poids sur la poitrine. Tout comme l'auto mon cœur se consumait de douleur, Espo et Ryan n'avaient pu m'empêcher de descendre jusqu'au véhicule. Je glissai, trébuchai, et arrivai enfin près du véhicule. Rick, je devais sauver Rick, coûte que coûte. Rien ne pouvait m'en empêcher, je ne pouvais le laisser ! J'avais tenté, tenté une fois, puis deux de saisir la poignée mais les flammes me léchaient la main, entravant mon envie de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais, de le sauver d'une mort certaine.

Le froid que je ressentais en moi contrastait avec la chaleur qui se dégageait de la carcasse. Ma raison me soufflait « recule » alors que mon cœur hurlait « sauve-le ! » Mais ma raison fut la plus forte comme bien trop souvent. Que je réussisse à le sortir de là ne servirait à rien. J'avais tenté mais les flammes, véritables langues de feu, m'avaient repoussée. Personne ne pouvait survivre à un tel brasier. Pas même Castle.

Sous le coup de cette réflexion, je fixai impuissante l'incendie, les larmes coulant sur mon visage, me brouillant la vue.

_Castle._

Effondrée, sans force, je me laissais tomber au sol, ma robe m'était bien égale à cet instant. Comment une robe de mariée peut-elle exister si le futur époux n'est plus ? Je me tournai, ne pouvant supporter de voir les flammes s'approprier ce qui m'était le plus cher. Dans un état second, je sentis une goutte. Rêvais-je ? Sûrement oui, il faisait beau il ne pouvait pleuvoir, une deuxième goutte, puis une autre suivirent, tendant les mains, je laissais cette eau couler, m'aidant à reprendre mes esprits. Je levai la tête cette eau était une bénédiction, elle pouvait sauver Castle. Même si… non, mon âme se refusait à croire que Rick pouvait… nous avions survécu à tant de choses tous les deux, il ne pouvait pas me quitter comme ça. Impossible. La gerbe d'eau envoyée par les pompiers était salvatrice et, forte d'un nouvel espoir, je me levai, la scène se déroulait comme au ralenti, j'avançais, m'attendant malgré tout à découvrir le corps de mon fiancé, gardant le regard baissé pour retarder ce moment fatidique où la réalité me frapperait de plein fouet… Je puisai le courage nécessaire, incertaine de pouvoir survivre à la vue de son corps sans vie, relevai la tête, mes yeux tombant sur la place du conducteur… Et ce que j'y vis me terrifia et me soulagea à la fois.

La voiture était vide.

Pour moi, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Castle était vivant. Vivant !

**_Fin Flashback_**

Mais cette nuit, et depuis quelques mois déjà, quand le cauchemar venait me hanter, la fin différait un peu.

Je repoussai le drap, et, après un dernier regard pour Castle, allai dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Je m'appuyai quelques secondes à l'évier, hésitante quant à ce que je pouvais faire. Et, finalement, me dirigeai dans _la_ pièce.

Ici, un sentiment d'apaisement m'envahissait. Aussitôt, les réminiscences du cauchemar s'évanouirent pour laisser place à la réalité. Je pouvais y passer des heures tant cet endroit me plaisait. Ici, le temps n'existait plus, il pouvait passer tant qu'il voulait. Pour moi, les minutes et les heures n'étaient plus que des mots tant cette pièce était importante.

- Je me doutais que tu serais ici, murmura une voix derrière moi.

Je souris sans me retourner et sentis les bras de Rick entourer ma taille et sa tête se poser sur mon épaule.

- Encore un cauchemar ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui, mais il était avec toi. Encore. Chuchotai-je en laissant un frisson m'échapper au souvenir de cette scène.

- Eh, Kate, tout va bien, nous allons bien. Et, je pense que si nous continuons à parler, il va se faire un plaisir de nous prouver par des cris à quel point il est bien vivant !

Nous lâchâmes un petit rire et je posai les mains sur le rebord du lit afin de mieux le voir.

- Nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous, et il a le sommeil lourd… comme son père, le taquinai-je.

- Hé ! Je te signale que j'ai le sommeil beaucoup plus léger depuis que je te connais. La preuve, c'est que je t'ai senti quitter le lit.

- Oui, enfin tu as surtout eu froid. Ca fait un moment que je suis là.

- Je t'observais.

- Tu veux avoir le dernier mot, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ok.

Nous étouffâmes un nouveau rire. Je le sentis se redresser et appuyai ma tête contre son torse, profitant de son étreinte.

Le silence se fit, seulement interrompu par le bruit de succion inconscient du bébé. Je ne le regardais pas, je l'admirais, observais le moindre de ses gestes. Tout en lui me fascinait. Il avait hérité des traits de son père, ce dont Castle était fier. Il espérait qu'il ait son humour, et je souhaitais qu'il ait mon esprit rationnel. Rick trouvait qu'il avait mon sourire et mes yeux, moi, je voyais chez lui les mimiques et le nez de son père. Un enfant parfait, notre bébé Caskett.

Bébé Caskett. J'esquissai un sourire en repensant au jour où Rick avait décidé de le baptiser ainsi.

**_Flashback_**

Nous étions dans la salle d'attente pour l'échographie, en train de nous disputer au sujet du sexe. Castle voulait savoir et je tenais à avoir la surprise. L'arrivée de la gynécologue nous avait interrompus sans que nous puissions nous mettre d'accord.

L'examen se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande si nous voulions savoir le sexe. Un oui et un non avaient fusé, synchrones. Je l'avais regardé, lui faisant « ce » regard sous lequel il avait grimacé. La médecin avait souri, disant qu'il était rare qu'un couple soit totalement d'accord à ce sujet mais que nous avions le temps. Rick avait demandé si le sexe était visible à l'écran et, alors que la femme tentait de voir avec l'appareil, notre enfant s'était tourné, ne montrant que ses fesses.

- Je crois qu'il est déjà taquin, comme son père m'étais-je moquée.

- Ah ah, très drôle lieutenant, très drôle.

- Reconnais-le Rick, même lui ne veut pas qu'on sache le sexe, donc, ce sera un bébé surprise !

- Dans ce cas, appelons-le « Bébé Caskett », qu'en penses-tu ?

J'avais acquiescé, ponctuant mon affirmation d'un baiser.

**_Fin flashback_**

Et aujourd'hui, il était là, notre ange. Ayden. Ayden Roy Castle. J'avais souhaité mettre ce deuxième prénom en hommage à notre ancien capitaine, une sorte de second père et d'ange gardien à mes yeux. Rick avait tout de suite accepté.

- Et si nous laissions notre fils dormir et retournions dans notre lit ? On pourrait reprendre ce que nous avons dû interrompre hier soir lorsque le petit monstre a réclamé son biberon, me susurra Rick.

- Tu as encore assez de forces pour ça ?

- Suivez-moi et vous verrez bien, Madame Castle, fit-il dans un sourire carnassier en s'éloignant de moi après avoir déposé un baiser dans mon cou, me faisant frémir.

- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Castle.

Je jetai un dernier regard à notre enfant, caressai du doigt sa joue, déposai un léger baiser sur son front et silencieusement, rejoignis la porte. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil, tendant l'oreille pour entendre sa respiration. Rassurée, j'entrebâillai doucement la porte et rejoignis notre lit.

Finalement, ce cauchemar ne prendrait plus jamais le pas sur la réalité. Ma réalité immédiate, ce n'était autre qu'eux. Ma famille.


End file.
